1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a physical quantity sensor and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, physical quantity sensors that detect a physical quantity using, for example a silicon MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) technique have been developed.
The physical quantity sensor has, for example, a fixed electrode fixed to a substrate and a movable electrode arranged to face the fixed electrode via a space. The physical quantity sensor detects a physical quantity such as acceleration based on an electrostatic capacitance between the fixed electrode and the movable electrode.
For example, JP-A-2007-139505 discloses an acceleration sensor including a movable body that is supported by two anchor portions (fixed portions) and includes a frame member and a movable electrode.
However, in the acceleration sensor disclosed in JP-A-2007-139505, both ends of the movable body are supported by two fixed portions. Therefore, when heat is applied for example, stress due to the fact that the movable body is supported by the two fixed portions sometimes occurs in the movable body. This causes torsion in the movable body for example, sometimes leading to the lowering of sensitivity of the acceleration sensor.